Campanas de boda
by Pelacachi
Summary: Este es un breve relato con una alta dosis de miel... Diabeticos abstenerse de leer.


Campanas de boda

-Elena estas lista? Vamos a llegar tarde! -Zick está esperando en el living de la casa de Elena lo que le parecieron horas -Ya voy! Este pelo no quiere obedecerme! Zick (que ya tiene 22 años ) estaba con un traje color café, camisa blanca, corbata roja zapatos negros impecables y una punta de pañuelo salía del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Vamos Elena! Estarán casados cuando lleguemos! -Ya voy! Por favor no exageres! El muchacho miraba el reloj y, de repente, escucha la puerta abrirse y ve a la chica bajar -Elena eres una tortu….. -no pudo terminar de hablar porque la belleza de Elena lo dejo mudo. -Elena! No puedes ir así! -La chica lo mira con cara de preocupación -¿Por qué? -Porque estas tan linda que abochornaras a la novia… La chica se sonrojó por el piropo, no estaba acostumbrada a que Zick le dijera cosas así.

En la iglesia , los invitados conversaban mientras esperan la entrada de la novia. En los asientos de adelante estaban Elena y Zick esperando también. -No puedo creer que terminaran casados...y yo vi como empezó esta historia de amor. -Tienes razón Elena, que Annie y David terminen casados es un gran triunfo. En ese momento empieza a sonar la música de boda y se presenta la novia, la cual llevaba un traje blanco con una cola larga y un velo que tapaba su sonrojada cara. -Se ve preciosa -dijo Elena -Insisto que tú te ves mejor -Recalcó el joven. Con esas palabras ella le toma la mano a él y la aprieta suavemente -Hoy estas muy amable -Sólo digo la verdad, de hecho creo que estarás preciosa cuando nos casemos…. La chica lo miró a los ojos, roja como tomate -¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio en la boda de Annie? Zick recién comprendió lo que había dicho -No… ¿quieres que te pida matrimonio en una boda? -No…. Contesta ella algo decepcionada. -¿qué hablaste con David?

Antes de la ceremonia Zick se encuentra con David, el cual estaba al lado de sus amigos Ford y Soup, los cuales son los padrinos. Al ver a Zick, ellos mostraron cara de pocos amigos -¿qué haces aquí Zick? -Vine con Elena -Con razón Annie no me dijo nada cuando le dije que no te envié invitación. -Porque? -Porque!? Tu me hiciste bullying cuando éramos niños! -Yo a Ti!? -Tú querías ser visto con estos tontos como los matones de la clase! Y yo dejaba que me humillaras todo el tiempo! -Si! Pero cuantas veces me hiciste "ojos de demonio"? -Solo lo hacia cuando te pasabas… y solo te lo hice 3 veces! -Tuve pesadillas horribles por eso! -Pues… Zick se queda callado un momento -… lo lamento, parece que, al final, yo era el que te humille….. perdóname. -Ok ya me desahogue Zick…. Ahora somos adultos y es el mejor día de mi vida, terminemos esto. Zick sonríe -Amigo cuanto has madurado…. Annie ha hecho maravillas contigo -Tu no te quedas atrás! Elena está haciendo lo mismo contigo…. -Zick asiente con la cabeza -Me sorprende que nosotros nos casemos antes que ustedes -Cada vez que intento acercarme a eso algo pasa.

-Con que algo pasa eh? -Zick se acaba de dar cuenta que todo lo anterior se lo contó a Elena. -Y… y tú que hablaste con Annie? -Zick trató de cambiar el tema.

También antes de la ceremonia, Elena abrazaba a Annie -Estás preciosa! -Gracias Elena, disculpa por no hacerte mi madrina, pero mis hermanas me matarían si las dejaba afuera. -No importa! -Elena puso su mejor sonrisa, pero Annie se dio cuenta altiro que era fingida. -Me sorprende toda la producción de esta ceremonia. -David pensó que debíamos contratar una productora….. Y ésta nos dio un muy buen descuento, además nos contactó con el servicio de catering para la fiesta después. En eso entran 2 chicas, una de pelo corto enrulado, con un leve toque café. Llevaba puesto un vestido mini de donde aparecían 2 largas y muy bien cuidadas piernas, y el generoso escote cubría parte de unos senos grandes y casi perfectos. La chica era hermosa, su piel apenas bronceada se veía muy bien cuidada. Al parecer era modelo o algo así. La otra chica llevaba un traje de 2 piezas color gris, lo que le hacia ver muy sofisticada. Su hermoso rostro estaba adornado solo con un par de lentes, los cuales dejaban ver unos ojos preciosos. -Felicidades Annie, todo está listo, me he encargado hasta el último detalle. -Por favor! Hoy eres una invitada! Para de trabajar -Elena dedujo que la hermosura era la jefa de la productora -Annie todo está listo para después, mi chef me acaba de llamar. -Oh tu también! Chicas están de invitadas no trabajen y disfruten -Tu debes disfrutar Annie, tu eres la novia verdad que tengo razón Elena? Elena miró raro a la linda ¿la conocía? -Vamos Elena dile a Annie que ella es la de la fiesta. Elena asintió y las chicas salieron. -¿Quiénes eran? -preguntó -No las reconociste? Esa de ahí es Patty Smirnov -Elena abrió una boca gigantesca -Ella ahora es modelo, pero también trabaja en una productora….. y me hizo un muy buen descuento. Elena miró afuera como para espiar a la increíblemente bella Patty, y se da cuenta que no para de mirar donde está Zick con el novio. Elena entra de nuevo y Annie le manda la otra bomba :-la otra chica es Mattie -QUEEEEE!? -Elena vuelve a mirar afuera y ve que Mattie está con un tipo, el cual parece ser su pareja.

-Así que Patty y Mattie están acá? -Elena volvió a su realidad – Por eso David pudo costear todo esto.

La ceremonia continuó sin novedades, tiraron el arroz y después la fiesta, donde, para sorpresa de Elena, Zick bailó con ella y sólo con ella toda la noche.

Terminada la fiesta y en la casa de Elena, Zick se despide, -fue una linda fiesta no? -Elena tu eras lo más lindo de la fiesta . Elena, roja le toma de la mano -hoy has sido muy lindo conmigo, esta fiesta será un gran recuerdo para mi. Zick la miró a los ojos y, de repente, sin pensarlo, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó. Luego de eso la quedó mirando y le dijo -En algún momento tenemos que sincerarnos y decirnos lo que sentimos el uno para la otra….. Esto es un adelanto. Elena estaba tan roja, que no podía reaccionar. -Buenas noches Patata.. Zick se aleja y Elena solo atina a musitar -Buenas noches, mi amor.


End file.
